Father to me Always
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Victor Halliwell at one time had a wonderful relationship with his oldest Daughter. But somewhere it was broken, but even a relationship of Father Daughter can be repaired in time. A look at Victor and Prue's relationship over the years.. ...Short


Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.

* * *

I wrote this June 17, 2004. But as today is DAD's day, I thought I would now post it here. Enjoy

* * *

He sat with his little girl across from him. Today was the best day he could ever remember. It was just the two of them. Sitting eating ice cream in her favourite ice cream shop. Her sisters were at home with their Grams, and her mother was out shopping. It was just the two of them.

"Daddy, we will always have this day right? You and me?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Always sweetheart. That's what Fathers Days are for." He smiled down at her as they made there way from the ice cream parlour to the park across the street, "But as your sisters get older they might want to come too. Is that ok?" he asked as his daughter skipped across the grass holding his hand

"Ok."

"Ok." he replied softly as he watched her jump on the swing set and he went in behind her and pushed her gently.

He pushed her as she continued to talk to him. She was the curious one, the one to take everything in the first time around.

"Daddy can we go fishing at the park tomorrow? Just you, me and Piper?"

"Piper and I. Maybe not tomorrow, but soon sweetie." Victor said as he pushed his oldest daughter again. "But what about Phoebe?"

"She's just a baby."

"Oh I see." He laughed to himself as Prue quickly jumped off the swing and ran towards the slide.  
"Catch me Daddy." She called out as she made her way down the twisting slide.

Victor held his arms out to his oldest daughter, taking her in his grasp as she came to the bottom of the slide. He raised her up above his head tossing her up in the air causeing her to laugh.

Prue's laughter filled the playground as other parent's watched on, smiling at the bond that was forming between father and daughter.

* * *

He leaned against the doorframe of her room later that night and watched as his five-year-old daughter slept peacefully. He felt the warmth of Patty's arms around his waist. "Good Fathers day?"

He smiled before turning towards her, "The best."

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy!" she may have been small but her voice echoed along the small creek.

"Prue be careful sweetheart." Victor made his way next to his oldest daughter as he helped her reel in her fish.

"He is so big daddy." she exclaimed as they brought the fish to shore

"Well looks like you caught dinner sweetie." Victor said as he pulled the fish to the shore with Prues help.

"Daddy does that mean Phoebe and I aren't going to get dinner?" Piper looked up at her father concerned.

Victor lifted her up above his head before brining her down and giving her a raspberry on her tummy. "No sweetie. It doesn't."

"But that's Prue's fish." Piper said again with concern on her voice. she didn't want to take away her sisters fish

"It's ok Piper, I'll share with you and Phoebe." Prue assured her sister as she took her hand and they made their way up towards the picnic that they had set out.

"Mommy, Prue got a fishy." Piper smiled as she sat down next to her mother and leaned over and gave Phoebe a kiss.

"Wow and a big one too."

Phoebe held her arm up to her Daddy as he easily lifted her up to him and she reached her tiny arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "uv ady." She said as she then squirmed down and ran after Prue, "Ish."

"Phoebe no." Prue pulled the fish away from her sister, who was sure to start chewing on it the minute she got hold of it.

Victor sat back with Patty in his arms as they watched their three daughter play. "Sometimes I wish I could just freeze this moment in time and have them never grow up." he said softly.

"It is hard to imagine them growing up to fulfil their destiny."

"They will always be my little girls Patty." He smiled as Phoebe was trying to get away from Prue's tickles.

* * *

She sat at the school picnic as so many other kids did, but she was a little bit different. They all had their Dads, she didn't know where her's was and for that she would always be mad at him. He had promised her years ago that they would always have that day. Father's day was for the two of them. Even if her sisters where there, they would always find a time in the day to go off to the ice cream parlour or just go to the creek. Now he wasn't there. He broke his promise.

* * *

The years went by each Fathers Day passing just as any other day, but she didn't think about it any more. He was out of their lives. She had been mad at Phoebe for going to NYC to try and find him. Yet when her sister had come back, she had to admit deep inside she was a little sad Phoebe didn't find him.

Then suddenly she looked up and there he was. All her anger towards him came out, and she pushed him away. He left again. No word, nothing. In the end she had forgiven him, but then, he walked away again. Just like last time. She wondered if he would take another twenty something years to come back.

* * *

Phoebe sat with her lap top open reading the instant message she had just got from her Father. She wasn't sure where to even begin. They had been in contact for sometime now and she hadn't told her sisters.

_"I don't think they're ready yet Dad."_

_"We can't keep doing this Phoebe. Sooner or later they are going to find out."_

_"I know. Let's just give it sometime. Until then, what say you and me? Meet for lunch?"_

_"I'll meet you at Johns Place? Say 12?"_

_"I will be there."_

She signed off the laptop and closed the lid placing it on the dresser in the attic.

**&-&-&**

It was later that week he found himself walking down the steps to P3 and saw all three of them sitting there. He held his arms around Phoebe as he looked at Piper and then Prue. He could still see the hurt in her eyes, but she was trying to cover it up; Be the strong one.

It felt natural helping them being there now when they needed him. And this time, he wasn't leaving.

* * *

Prue sat along the shore the creek she had gone to as a small child. She smiled at the memories of sitting there with her mother and sisters, and her dad. She could almost still see him chasing after Phoebe as she tried to run as fast as she could. Always running on her toes.

"You aren't going to catch many fish with no pole."

Prue turned around and watched as he moved across the grass. Poles in one hand, tackle gearbox in the other.

"I was going to try a new tactic." She smiled as she reached out with her power and flung a fish on the grass at her father's feet.

"You know that smile I see, its something I would expect from Phoebe, not you." He laughed as she picked up the squirming fish and tossed it back in the water.

"Yeah well, her mischief wears off sometimes." She smiled as he sat down beside her, "That for me?"

"Yup. Just the two of us."

"Just like you promised." She smiled at her Dad before reaching in and giving him a hug. "Happy Fathers Day Daddy."

Victor held her in his arms. He closed his eyes and thought back to all the Fathers days he had missed because he was to stupid to go back and fight Penny. "I missed this."

"Its different now." she looked at him.

"I know."

They sat together taking in what they had missed for over twenty years. But as she said, it was different now. Now they were a family again.

* * *

_Dedicated to all the Dads: The ones that always helped you when something was broken. Or you couldn't get the lid off the jar. The one that taught you to fish, play cards and to drive._

_He was the one that tossed you up in the air as a baby, or in the pool throwing you till you had to stop from laughing so hard. He was the one that was always there when mischief was to be found._

_No matter where you were or what you were doing. He was the one you knew would stand by you proud. **"That's my lil girl"** and like our Mothers. It is he that we love most a little bit more today._

_Happy Fathers Day Daddy. I luv You_


End file.
